User blog:Teknobytez/Why did Jailbreak become SO popular? and more.
'Hey there ! ' In this blog post, I'm going to be talking about Jailbreak. Well, obviously... Today, I'm going to be talking about how Jailbreak became the #1 most popular Roblox game once, and how it's still getting more players to play. Try not to click away just yet, because I'll be doing a vault safe giveaway at the end of this blog post, so....whoa whoa. Where the heck are you going? You're supposed to continue reading this. Alright, let me get straight into this > On January 9, 2017, two Roblox developers named Asimo3089 and Badcc, created an open world action game with a "cops and robbers" theme called "Jailbreak". It was then released on April 21, 2017. No one expected it to make Roblox history and win several Bloxy Awards. In the three months since its release, Jailbreak has shattered Roblox records for growth and concurrent players over its entire history. So how did this game reach 75,000 players in just 3 days? Well, in my opinion, Jailbreak is totally different from other Roblox games. All games have certain aspects that set them apart from their competitors and counterparts. It has its own unique mechanic like crawling, punching, as well as running, Gameplay plays a huge factor in a successful Roblox game. The current popular Roblox games like "Adopt Me" or "Bloxburg" have clear mechanics and goals that engage the player, such as rewards or goals. I think in Jailbreak, the way you play the game changes the whole user experience. For a game to build up popularity, it needs to have value. Jailbreak has taken that aspect of game design with many unlockable features and prizes such as safes, vehicle skins, and in game credits. Most of the items in Jailbreak does not require real-life money, as with other games, they require you to purchase R$ to be the top player in the game. Creating your own type of style in Roblox is a difficult challenge for many people, but Jailbreak tops that. With its scenery, city building, and robberies, the game is visually appealing and fun to explore. Jailbreak has just the right amount of difficulty into their game where all types of players can be challenged, yet have fun at the same time. The game offers a great balance of power between prisoners and police, which makes the game’s difficulty fit the style of gameplay. Similar games like "Prison Life" or "Redwood Prison", was simple, but there was something about it that was missed. After you escaped the prison, there wasn’t much to do at all. The two games that were popular weren’t that advanced, and Jailbreak brought it to the next level. in a game like Jailbreak, efficiency is key. Every update, there is always something new to make the game better. Every feature addition involves trying the same thing multiple ways, to make sure it can run as well as possible. There is a huge community and with its feedback, testing, and messages, Jailbreak would never have become to this quality. Today, almost 3 years after Badcc, Asimo3089, and their friends started work on Jailbreak, the game has already been visited by 3 million players and reached over 100,000 players. I don't think I can explain this any further because it explains itself. The success of Jailbreak is one example of how two teenagers can entertain and inspire millions. Their accomplishments came from more than good luck. It took a well-thought-out idea, a strong game design, an organized team, and a lot of creativity...AND finally, time for the vault safe giveaway! > I'll be giving away ONE vault safe to ONE lucky winner! Post your Roblox username down below and I'll announce the winner soon! Thanks for taking the time to read this blog post! I'll see you in the next one! :) -Tekno Category:Blog posts